1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the promotion of wound healing and more particularly to a medicine containing an extract of Ficus microcarpa for healing wounds concerning cuts, scrapes, or breaks in skins.
2. Description of Related Art
Ficus microcarpa is an evergreen tree grown widely in southern China and Taiwan. According to classical and folk medicinal herbs, all parts of Ficus microcarpa can be used as medicines to improve blood flow, reduce blood stasis, cure fever, and expel dampness accumulated in the body. Also, they can heal bruising due to impacts, chronic bronchitis, flu, pertussis, tonsillitis, bacillary dysentery, enteritis, red eye, and toothache. According to a traditional Chinese medicine record, Ficus microcarpa can eliminate sores in the bones, eliminate bruising on the body, relieve pain, and it can be soaked in wine to cure various diseases. According to a second traditional Chinese medicine record, Ficus microcarpa can treat broken bones, eliminate swelling, relieve pain, eliminate bruising due to impacts, and treat broken bones and muscles. According to a third traditional Chinese medicine record, Ficus microcarpa can cure dysentery. According to a fourth traditional Chinese medicine record, Ficus microcarpa can cure fever and expel dampness accumulated in body. According to a fifth traditional Chinese medicine record, Ficus microcarpa can cure heatstroke, diminish inflammation, and diminish cough. It also can cure big heat, typhoid due to sexual activity, nosebleed, throat swelling, tonsillitis, conjunctivitis, malaria, pertussis, bruising and swelling due to impacts, muscle damage, and relieve muscle pain. In addition, the fruits of Ficus microcarpa can cure carbuncles and ulcers, and the latex of Ficus microcarpa can cure pannus on eye, red eye, carbuncle on lip, and psoriasis.
Currently, although there are some products using the aerial roots and leaves of Ficus microcarpa to cure cough, cold, asthma, chronic bronchitis, a report on healing wounds using Ficus microcarpa is not yet found. Hence, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.